FFVII Crossover Fic
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is my very first fic, now updated with paragraphs by popular demand.


A couple of years ago my friends, known as Avalanche, had defeated an evil known as Sephiroth, and saved the planet from Meteor. After that day, Cloud and his friends split up into a few groups across the planet, Cloud and Tifa stayed in Kalm, Barret and Cid went to Rocket Town and repaired the Tiny Bronco, Vincent went back to Nibelhiem, Red XIII went home to Cosmo Canyon and changed his name to Nanaki, Reeve is now the Mayor of Midgar and Head of what's left of Shinra Inc., He uses the Cait Sith doll to see what's going on in the slums, and Yuffie went back to Wutai to start her ninja training again.  
  
A year later Reeve hired me and my crew to repair Sector 7. He gave us some photos of what it used to look like before the plate fell and asked us to remove the explosives from the support pillars. First my crew had to remove the big pieces of the piller. During the clearing, I found 7 orange balls with stars on them, the first one I found had a single star on it, then I found one with two stars, then three, and all the way up to seven. When I found one I put it aside outside the walls until I could figure out what to do with them. After I put the seventh one with the others, they started to glow. Before I knew it a huge dragon popped out and said that since I had summoned it, I got to make a wish. After a moment of thought I made my wish, "I wish that Midgar was repaired and without explosives on the support pillars." The dragon started to glow and in an instant Midgar was rebuilt.  
  
Reeve came out of his office in time to see the dragon disappear back into the balls as they flew up in the sky and shot off in 7 directions. Reeve ran down to me and asked what happened. I explained to him that I found 7 orange balls with stars on them, and when I put them all together in a group, a dragon appeared. "So that was the Eternal Dragon huh?" Reeve said, "And the 7 balls were the Dragon Balls. But how did you summon it?" Since Midgar was rebuilt Reeve paid me and my crew and asked me to find some buddies of his. I asked him how many buddies and he said that there were 7 of them as well. I agreed thinking that I could find the Dragon Balls again. Reeve explained what they all looked like, lent me a Shinra motorcycle and a passport to get wherever I wanted to go and finally sent his Cait Sith doll with me.  
  
I decided to start at Kalm, the closest town I could find and started to ask around. The people of the town said that they remembered a spikey blond haired guy and a girl with black hair staying at the inn, so that was the first place we looked. Sure enough we found Cloud and Tifa. After Cait Sith explained Midgar's rebuilding Tifa jumped with joy. She then decided to go back and take care of her bar again. Cloud, Cait Sith, and I went too look for the others. We came to the Chocobo Stables and Cloud went to get their chocobos. While they went for them I decided to look at the swamp. After going in a few meters, I was attacked by the Midgar Zolem. Its sudden appearance gave it a sneak attack and it cast Beta. After I got up from it's attack, I wondered why it would use Beta this early in a fight. It then tried another attack, but it missed. I then started to fight back with Demi3, greatly hurting the snake and finished it off with a 8-inch Cannon.  
  
Exhausted from it's Beta attack, I fell to my knees in the swamp's muck which was now red with the Midgars Zolems blood. As I caught my breath Cloud and Cait Sith had gotten our chocobos and came looking for me. They told me they knew where to look because they saw the Beta attack and thought that I was in trouble. I noticed that they didn't have their weapons out, and I hadn't noticed their arrival until they got right behind me, so I was doubtful that they cared. We then made it to Fort Condor, they told us that they saw all of their friends board a ship and headed to the other islands. So we went to Port Town, then to Costa Del Sol. We then went to Cosmo Canyon because they knew that Red XIII would be there for sure. While there, I bought myself a weapon, a cool battle staff, which for some odd reason Cloud saw it and looked depressed, and a pair of sai.  
  
After talking to Nanaki, he joined us as well. I had almost given up on finding a dragon ball, when I saw one on a cliff. I decided to take note to it's location rather than getting it and dragging it with me. We then went across the river and to Nibelhiem. I noticed that Cloud had gotten a little depressed again at the sight if the town. We went to the Shinra Mansion and fought our way to the basement. They then went in a room and left me to guard the door. Before long a Yin/Yang monster came up and started to do a barrage of magic attacks, which I managed to survive long enough to get close to and run my sais through it's heads. After that Cloud and the others came out with a new guy in a cape, they introduced him to me and said his name was Vincent.  
  
We then went through the mountains to Rocket Town where we met up with Barret and Cid. Cid had repaired the Highwind and modified it enough to hold his other ship. We got on board the Highwind, went back to Midgar for Tifa, dropped of Marlene with some woman I didn't know, and then set off for the town of Wutai. When we got there, Cloud decided that they need to rest. So we went to the town's mayor and stayed with him. That night I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk to the DaChao mountain instead. When I got there I saw footprints on the ground and knew someone else was here. As I looked around, I saw the other person standing on the mountain top. After I took a closer look I realized that it was a young girl about my age. I watched as she practiced different moves with her weapon, hands, and feet. As I watched her practice, a small group of monsters moved up behind her. I was about to shout out to warn her, when she turned towards them and shouted out Beta. In an instant, the explosion of fire erupted around the monsters frying them instantly. This made me wonder how she could use that attack and thought of that Midgar Zolem's first attack on me.  
  
After the fire faded the girl turned back around, only she turned too much, and soon she started to lose her balance. I ran towards the side she was going to fall off of, and found myself suddenly surrounded by odd flames, only they weren't hot at all. The first thing I noticed was that I was much faster like this and I got to the other side with a second to spare before she fell. She fell head first and bounced off the second set of rocks down, she was about to hit again, but I managed to catch her. She had been knocked unconscious from the fall, so I took her to a nearby house for help.  
  
The person who owned the house told me that she was the mayors daughter Yuffie, and that I should take her home, but first she needed a bandage for her head. After he was done I took her to the mayors house. When I got to the house, I put her on a nearby bed and went looking for my room again. As I passed by Cloud's room I could hear he was having a nightmare. He kept talking in his sleep about a woman named Aeris, and some guy named Sephiroth. I had no idea who they were so I decided to ask him in the morning. I finally found my room and tried to sleep, as I tried to sleep I kept thinking about why that girl would train up there, and who our next team member would be. As I slept, I had the same nightmare as I had everynight for the past few years.  
  
In my dream I'm on a planet with a spikey black haired guy, and another black haired guy with his hair standing straight up, then suddenly a fog rolls in and the first guy would go off after a Tall thing with spikes in his head in the fog and the other guy would go off in the other direction after a slender person, shouting how he is the strongest, then I would be all alone, until a short guy with no hair comes out of the fog with purple shoulders and a purple spot on his head and in the center of his torso. He would then say something, then charge at me at full speed. He then extends his arm, opens his hand, and finally a flash of light generates from his hand. That is when I wake up.  
  
I then forced myself to go back to sleep for a few more hours until dawn. The next morning everyone met in the main hall for breakfast. When I had gotten there only one other person was there eating. "Hello Mr. Mayor" I said half asleep. He made a grunt in a way of saying hello back without having to stop eating his breakfast. Then Cloud and the others finally came out to breakfast. The only person not there was the girl I met last night. I asked Cloud who Aeris and Sephiroth were and the room suddenly got quiet. They explained that Sephiroth was the guy who tried to destroy the planet with Meteor, and that Aeris was the last of the Ancients, Who were the protectors of the planet. A couple moments later, the girl I met the night before finally came out, holding her head where she fell. The mayor almost dropped his bowl when he saw the bandage on her head, and everyone also looked worried and curious about what happened. She said that she was training when she was attacked by a large group of monsters and one of them hit her in the head with a boulder and when she woke up she was home. I said that that wasn't what happened, she asked me how I new and I told her I knew because I was there. I then told everyone it was a small group of about 6 or 7 monsters and she killed them all with one attack, then she turned too far and fell down the mountain and landed on her head. I told them how I had found her lying on the ground and took her to find help, and the guy who bandaged her head. I didn't tell them about my speed burst because I didn't know how I did it myself and the wouldn't believe me.  
  
The mayor then called for one of his servants to send a letter of thanks to the man along with some gil to repay him for the bandages he used. The servant took the letter and the gil and took off for the guy's house. The mayor then said he would like to thank me for helping his daughter and also pay me for my troubles. "I accept your thanks Mr. Mayor, but I cannot take your money." I said leaving the room. I could hear the mayor asking Cloud why I didn't take the money, but I couldn't hear Cloud's reply. That afternoon we took off in the Highwind and headed back to Midgar. During the whole trip I managed to locate 6 of the 7 Dragon Balls, so I decided to ask Cid if I could take the Tiny Bronco for a while. After a long time of asking, he finally let me use it, but first he said he needed to make an adjustment on it. He then showed me how to pilot it, and let me take off.  
  
I went and gathered the six dragon balls and set off to find the seventh. I decided to check out Fossil Town for the next one. I found a strange horn, and they told me that it puts the forest to sleep. I was amazed when I saw the forest moving around me a few moments after I went inside. Then I remembered the horn and blew it, within moments the forest stopped moving, and I could see a strange city on the other side. As I fought my way through, I found a Tetra Elemental, and a Ribbon. I knew with those I could go through with no problem. When I made it through it was around 10:00 and I realized I found the ancient city Cloud and the other were talking about.  
  
I found a comet materia in a hole in the wall when I leaned on it and it crumbled. I made my way to the center of the "town" and found the pool where they said Aeris' body lies. I went into the house behind the pool and found a set of stairs leading further into the ground. As I went down the stairs, I couldn't believe the city I saw. I also noticed some one else was standing in the center of a platform. I drew out my sai and hurried down the rest of the stairs. The person standing there was the ghost of a guy in a black cape with long white hair. When I saw the sword Murasame, I realized it was the ghost of Sephiroth. The ghost raised it's sword and lunged at me. I tried to dodge it entirely, but I was to slow. As he cut my shoulder, I took a stab with both sais and went straight through him. I realized then that the sword was real, but he wasn't. As he lunged at me a second time, I threw an X-potion at him, and watched the ghost fade away in a red haze. I looked down and saw the sword, "To the victor goes the spoils." I thought, as I bent down to pick the sword up. As I lifted it, I thought I heard an eerie laughter.  
  
When I made my way to the upper town I decided to head for Icicle Inn. I then snowboarded my way to the glacier where the six dragon balls reacted. In a few moments I found the seventh and was ready to make my next wish. When I called out the dragons name, nothing happened. I then I took the seven dragon balls, got back in the Tiny Bronco, and headed back for Midgar. I trained every now and then with the sword for a year then one day I was training with the sword near the Dragon Balls, when started the eerie laughter I had heard when I got the sword. Sephiroth had possessed the sword, and used a fake ghost to fight me to get me to take the sword. The sword radiated a powerful wave of energy and Sepheroth's real ghost stood there. I watched as the ghost summoned the dragon and wished to be alive again. Then after another flash of light, Sephiroth appeared in flesh in front of me. I tried to use my Comet materia on him but he knocked it back to me. He then attacked me with a swipe of the sword which cut me across the chest, the pain was so unbearable, I blacked out.  
  
When I came to, I was in a hospital bandaged up. I could see Cloud and Tifa asleep in a chair across the room with Tifa's head on Cloud's shoulder. Yuffie was asleep at the desk beside me with her arms crossed on the desk and her head on the arms. I could hear Cid outside cursing about his plane which he just fixed up, and now it was cut up. I could see Vincent and Barett outside my door standing guard. There was a slight glow at the foot of my bed and I could tell Red XIII was sleeping there. I could hear Cait Sith outside trying to calm Cid down. I looked back to Yuffie and I could see she had her bandage off. I started to sit up when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. When I looked at my arm, I could see that I had an I.V. cord in my arm. Although I tried to totally muffle my scream, it was still loud enough to wake up Yuffie. She sat up straight and streched her arms out. Yuffie then looked at me as I pulled the I.V. cord out of my arm. I asked how long I was out, and she said that I was out for a week. "A WEEK!" I shouted.  
  
This time I was loud enough to wake everyone up. Barett and Vincent stuck their heads in to see what the noise was, then smiled in relief when they saw that it was just me waking up, then they returned to their original spots outside of the door. Cloud asked me what kind of monster could have done such a bad cut to me, because all of the monsters and sweepers left in that area were not strong enough, or properly equipped to do such a cut. Cloud's eyes opened wide with fear and shock when I told him the cut was from the Murasame. Cloud tried to convince me that it was not the Murasame because Sephiroth was dead, and had been for years. I told him how I defeated his fake ghost and took the sword as my trophy, and trained with it. I then told him how the sword suddenly generated a wave of energy to knock me back, then I watched his real ghost, who had possessed the sword, came out and used my Dragon Balls to summon the dragon to wish himself back to life, and said something about his ultimate plan of revenge.  
  
Cloud then told me that they had found six of the seven, and they think they've located the final one in the Gold Saucer. When we got there we decided to split up and search the entire place. Cloud and Tifa went to the Chocobo Race area, Barett and Cid went to the Event area, Vincent went to the Ghost Hotel, Red and Cait Sith went to Speed Arena, and Yuffie and I went to the Wonder Square. We stepped inside and wanted to play some games. I went to the Arm Wrestler, and discovered a new ability, Super Strength, when I suddenly broke the machine on its hardest setting. I paid a million gil, easily, then we went in the back, and we got on the motorcycle game. We raced for a few hours stopping only to play a quick game of Torpedo Attack, or to ride the snowboard. We were on our last race in our tournament when the phs went off.  
  
While Yuffie was distracted, I shot in front of her to win the race. We checked the phs and Cloud told us to get down to the Battle Square. When we got there, they told us that the last Dragon Ball was in possession of the Dio, and it was the grand prize for whoever can beat the champion. I looked at his poster on the wall, and saw that he was a blue ninja. I thought that he would be easy to beat.  
  
I entered the tournament and quickly activated my speed and strength. My first battle was against a few sweepers. I destroyed the first two with a quick thrust with my sais into their optic sensors, the last one was destroyed in a spinning punch kick combo. My second match was against five Capparwire. They didn't even get a single attack off, because I attacked the front one so hard he flew into the next two, and they flew into the last two. My next three fights were against Iron Golems, which are now scrap metal, Then I fought a Ghost ship that tried to throw me out of the fight but I broke it's paddle in one punch and then kicked it out of the arena. The next Battle was against the Proud Clod Machine. It tried to step on me, but I threw it off, it then unleashed a volly of laser and fire attacks. I dodged every laser and stood through every fire blast. I destroyed it by jumping up to it's head and pummeling it until I drilled through it. My last fight was supposed to be against a strong Wolfmeister, but the champion wanted to fight me instead.  
  
I decided that I wanted to attack first. I dashed at him at full speed and unleashed a crushing series of attacks to him. I continued the assault until I was exhausted. I looked at the champ lying on the ground, and stared in disbelief as he just jumped up and dusted himself off. He asked me if I was done, then rushed at me with punches that felt like lightning was repeatedly striking me. When he was done, I could barely stand on my feet, but I refused to go down. The champ was surprised that I was still standing, and readied himself for another set of attacks. In the moment he paused I powered up my attacks as high as I knew how and landed a powerful uppercut to his jaw. He hit the ground on his head and rolled to his feet. When I looked at where he landed I saw he broke up the ground. He moved is hands down to his sides and started to yell, as he did he was surrounded by energy and I could feel him getting stronger, he suddenly jumped in the air he started to yell again.  
  
the last thing I heard was Kamehameha followed by a bright blue light, and intense pain again, and I blacked out. I woke up in the Ghost Hotel and was surrounded by everyone. I apologized to everyone for losing the match and laid back down on my bed. A few moments later the blue ninja came into the room. He introduced himself as T.B. and gave us the Dragon Ball as a present for the greatest fight he's had in years. He then said goodbye and that he was leaving to find another challenge. Cait Sith came in and announced that I would be out by tonight, and there will be a beautiful full moon all next week. Tifa smiled and said how beautiful, but I was filled with dread for some strange reason. The day before the full moon I made plans to run away from everyone without them noticing. Cloud and the other were going to go back to the Gold Saucer and party under the full moon. That afternoon when everyone was getting ready to go to the Gold Saucer I left the Highwind on foot with my armor that I've had since I was a kid. I've always wondered why the armor was elastic, but it fit so I didn't care.  
  
After I was on my own, I quickly adapted to the weather conditions and situations. But while I was on my own, I never did remember seeing the full moon, and I visited the nearest town every day only to hear everyone complaining about a giant beast that came and wrecked everything. I told all the villagers to not worry because I would destroy the monster myself. the next four nights went by the same way, I would search all day for the monster, and I still couldn't remember my nights. It was the last night for the full moon and I decided to concentrate to stay awake, because I thought that that was the problem. That night I hid in a cave, while I waited for the monster I scanned the area. I then decided to go out and search. When I stepped out side I looked at the moon. The second I did I felt a strange felling run through me, like a new consciousness with it's own mind was waking inside of me. I could see my reflection in a nearby lake and screamed in surprise when I saw myself covered in fur an growing to an enlarged size.  
  
Before I knew it I was a giant monster, then I realized that I was the monster, but I had no control of myself. I watched helplessly as my body went to the nearest town and started to fire an intense beam of energy from my mouth, totally destroying any buildings in the way. I noticed a guy who looked to be about 19 and just standing there smirking at me. I watched as my body did a double fisted ground slam right where the guy was standing. I then saw the guy standing a few feet away from my fists, I then realized that he had a higher power level than the other people I knew. At first I thought it was T.B., but I dismissed that idea because it was too low of a power level. Suddenly the guy jumped in the air, shouted haduken and fired several bursts from his hands.  
  
Because of my new form I had new speed as well as new power and strength. I countered his attack with a blast from my mouth again. I hit him dead on and he was covered in the beam. I thought that I had killed another innocent human, but when the beam ended the guy was still standing there unscratched. He clenched his fist and shouted out Haduken. I did a back flip to avoid it, but my tail was caught in the blast. After a moment of pain, I could see my tail on the ground. I could feel the hair start to disappear, and my body start to shrink back to normal. I hit the ground at the guy's feet and fell unconscious.  
  
When I awoke the next day. I was surprised to see myself not in a hospital, but in a hotel lobby instead. The guy from earlier came up to me and said his name was Edward. He asked me if I had entered the Tournament of Champions last week. I said yes and asked if he was there in the audience. "Yes, for a while, but then I got tired of the crowd." he said. After we got breakfast, we left to go find my friends again. Before long we ran into a large group of monsters. I told Edward to stand behind me and begin to power up. Edward laughed, pushed me aside, as he stood there a storm cloud grew above him and lightning struck him. As the lightning spread across his body, he was covered in a blue ninja's outfit, and I realized it was T.B. when I felt his power level grow several times over.  
  
He then created several energy orbs around the monsters and fired several beams of energy from them. when the beams disappeared, the monsters where just burn marks on the ground. My jaw almost hit the floor after seeing such a large display of fire power. T.B. said that he would like to know where I learned to transform like that and demanded that I showed him. I apologized and said that I didn't know how I transformed, or even how I could do any of the powers that I did. Within moments of that short battle, I could hear the Highwind's engine roaring over the mountains. I asked T.B. to come with us, but he said that there was no reason that he could think of that he should.  
  
I then said that I wanted him to train me on how to unlock my hidden powers, and on how to control them. T.B. finally agreed to come, and we got on the Highwind. The next few months seemed to go by faster than the previous week had, and I had learned the Kamehameha, the spirit bomb, how to fly, and how to boost my power higher than ever before. I noticed that after one training session where T.B. accidentally fired his Kamehameha at times 15, and sent me to the Highwind's infirmary, that my strength seemed to have doubled from what it used to be before the blast hit me. I also realized that my tail had grown back, and I immediately hid it under my armor before anybody could notice, though I think T.B. did and he looked a little concerned.  
  
I noticed how Tifa and Yuffie look at T.B. while he trained in the training room. I always felt the urge to train in the most dangerous of places. I constantly fought against different weapons that suddenly appeared, and any toonberrys I could find, then one day two of the new weapons, and I decided to use my newest technique on them. I concentrated on dividing my energy, then I did the multi-form maneuver. Now that there was two of me, I defeated the weapons easily. I then noticed that there was a strange item flying through the sky, it was too small to be Meteor again, and to fast and controlled to be a shooting star.  
  
It crashed in the ground a mile away, and I flew off to see what it was. I was not the only one to have noticed it, I saw the Highwind approaching at top speed toward the crash site. When I got there, I noticed that T.B. was on his way already. I looked at the crashed object and saw that it was a space pod. It opened on one end and a man in armor Identical to mine stepped out. He was a huge guy with big muscles. He looked at my armor and said, "There you are Kojiro. Why haven't you destroyed everything on this planet yet?" "I don't know what you are talking about, who you are, or even where you got that armor from, but my name is not Kojiro." I said.  
  
He just shook his head and said that he was a fellow Saiyan that came looking for me. "What's a Saiyan?" I asked. He just growled at me and said that I was coming with him. He then looked out toward the Highwind and fired a blast from his hand. The blast went straight into the Highwind's mid-section and blew it in half. As it crashed to the ground, I was filled with rage. I rushed at him and started to blast him at point-blank range. After a few moments, he was still standing and suddenly got behind me so quickly I didn't see it. Once he was behind me he blasted me in the back, sending me crashing into the ground. Even with all the experience I had gotten, this single guy had more power than I did and it seemed that he would win the fight. Just then another explosion happened at the Highwind and a half man half dragon creature came flying out with my friends in his arms, carrying them away from the Highwind.  
  
It dropped them off then flew over to me. When it got to me, we started to attack the alien together. With our combined attacks, we were able to beat the alien to escaping. When he left, the dragoon changed into T.B. "Why did you want to learn to transform when you already could?" I asked. T.B. just looked at me and said "Because your transformation makes you stronger." We walked over to Cloud and the others and guarded them until they regained consciousness. When they woke up, I walked over to Highwind's wreckage and dug around for our item storage. I finally found what I was looking for and used it before anyone came over.  
  
After the elixirs effect finished, I walked over to join the others. They asked me who that alien was and I said all that I knew was that he was looking for me. As we tried to figure out what he wanted with me, a round flat space ship flew down from the sky. I had a feeling of dread come over me again, and a feeling that I should know that ship. No one else had noticed it, so I decided to investigate it myself. Before any one had a chance to stop me I had powered up my ki field to allow me to fly, and rocketed off with a trail of energy behind me. I stopped on the cliff before the new ship and watched the new aliens come out. I recognized only one person, the alien from before. Obviously he had another ship waiting just outside of the planet's atmosphere and he was sent to scout the place out.  
  
I noticed that he was missing something and after a moment I knew what it was, he was missing the glass object that was on the side of his face. I quickly flew back to the spot where I first hit him and found it. I put it on my face and pushed the button on the side. Before I could see what it did, T.B. snatched it off my face and put it on his own. He then pushed the button like I did and looked toward me. I noticed that the glass had a yellow circle with triangles around it. T.B. looked like he was trying to figure out what the symbols mean. He then pulled the device from his head and threw it at me. I then put it back on my head, and looked toward T.B. I saw the circles and triangles, then some new symbols on the bottom.  
  
I asked T.B. if that was what he saw and he said the symbols were the only thing he couldn't understand. I looked at the symbols and I could somehow understand what they meant. I explained to everyone that this device could determine a persons power level. I looked at T.B. again and read his power at 10,000,000, I then looked at the others and saw that Cloud's power was 900,000, Barett has 850,000, Tifa has 750,000, Cid and Vincent were at 600,000, Red had 599,000, Cait Sith's body was unreadable, and Yuffie was at 400,000. The device then showed a combined power at 500,000,000 to the north.  
  
I then remembered the aliens, and turned in the direction that they would come from and waited. A few moments later the alien from before came from behind the cliffs and headed to us. The leader was in a hovering space pod with horns coming out of it's head, pinkish skin, and it looked like it was wearing lipstick. After one of it's followers called it Master Freiza, I knew it was a guy. Behind him was a big purple guy with horns as well, next to him was a shorter red guy with long white hair, and a slightly shorter blue guy with a fishy face. On the other side of them was a short green guy with four eyes, the alien from before and a tall guy with an orange crew cut.  
  
The alien from before demanded that I give his scouter back, and I realized that the device was the scouter. I used the scouter to see that the weakest was the short green guy, then the alien from before, then the tall orange haired guy, the short red guy, the tall blue guy, the taller purple guy, then the guy in the hover pod. I thought that even Yuffie could beat the short green guy, until I rushed to attack and he shouted out "Time Freeze" and he disappeared from sight. I then felt several blows to my back as I fell to the floor.  
  
I waited for his next blow when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him in the head and he flew back. I had forgotten about the others and corrected my mistake by jumping above the short guy and blasting him to death. The orange guy said "There goes Guldo" and the others didn't seem to care. I then took a closer look at the others and realized that we wore similar armor. I asked them why the all wore my armor, they responded by laughing at me. I closed my Eyes and clenched my fists in anger. As I stood there I heard "Purple flash attack" twice and when I looked up there was a purple circle in the air. As I tried to figure out what it was, it started shooting out balls of energy, my scouter read one at 10,000 before it smashed into me. On my way to the ground I could feel several more hit me before I blacked out.  
  
When I finally came to I was in a water tank of some kind with a respirator on my face, I then realized I couldn't move my arms no matter how hard I tried. I could barely see out of the glass but I could see a short alien that looked like an alligator, in some kind of dress an the top half of my armor. I could hear him say something about my recovery was faster than expected with the Saiyan DNA. When I was fully healed, they brought more guards in then pulled me from the tank. They brought me to the control room where their leader was waiting for me. I then watched as the rest of the workers left the room. I asked him if that was wise because of my power being so high. He answered me by blasting me across the room. "Stupid saiyan" he said, as I got up I asked him why they all kept calling me a saiyan. "Because that's what you are," Freiza said, "you, Raditz, Vageta, Napa, and Brolly are the only Saiyans left in existence.  
  
"How do you know if I'm a Saiyan?" I asked. He told me that he could tell by my tail. Just then an alarm went off and his crew ran back into the room to see what it was. They told him that it was a small group of about 6 fighters coming at them. I laughed at him and said that my friends were coming for me. I looked at the scanner and saw that all six of the fighters were flying, and I knew that Cloud and the others can't fly. Freiza looked at the two in front and said "Prepare for Prince Vageta's arrival." I watched as the crew left the room again except for the command crew. Freiza followed them until he got to his pod while the stronger guards pit me back in my cell. I could hear when the other fighters got there because I heard them blast their way into the ship, followed by several guards screaming in pain as they were blasted into a new dimension. As I sat on the floor of my cell, a young guy with purple hair and a sword that reminded me of Cloud's came in the cell room and killed both the guards. He looked at me and asked me If I was Kojiro. "That's what they've been calling me." I said. He smiled to himself and said good then pulled out his sword and cut the bars to pieces. He then told me to follow him, it was better than staying in the cell so I followed him to the action outside after I stopped to put my armor and scouter back on.  
  
When I got there I saw a short bald man, a young kid with spikey black hair and a tall green alien. I then noticed the Freiza was fighting two of them at once, the two other fighters had spikey golden hair standing straight up. Freiza looked to be weakened, and I was about to join the two new fighters when Sephiroth made his presence known. He dropped fight in front of me and challenged me to a fight, I decided that the room I was in was too crowded and flew outside to the top of the ship. I watched the hole I came out of knowing that it was the only one, when I felt a sting in my back. I turned around to see Sephiroth with new blood an the tip of his sword.   
  
I powered up and rushed at Sephiroth. This time though the fight went differently as I easily gained the upper hand, almost too easily. A few moments later I could feel the power levels below me grow to an immense size. Then I saw The six fighters fly out of the ship, with a sense of triumph around them. The purple haired one had Golden Hair sticking up, as did the young kid. I was about to fly after them when Freiza came up in front of me. "What is it with everyone popping up in front of me all the time?" I asked as Freiza landed a blow to my gut, then I got a kick from behind. With the wind knocked out of me I couldn't activate my ability to fly and fell to the ground.  
  
The six fighters came back in front of me, and the four with golden hair took on Freiza and Sephiroth while the bald guy and the green alien helped me out of the crater we were in. We flew over the cliffs and were soon joined by the other four. I then saw Cloud and the others and told them to set me down near them. They asked me where I was, and I asked them the same. The Purple flash attack had worked just as they had wanted, and it was strong enough to even knock T.B. out cold. T.B. said he saw them knock me and the others out then they were walking to me when he was bombarded be more of the blasts than passed out.  
  
He thought that they had killed me and started to look for the dragon balls during the last few days. I started to wonder how long I had been out, when the tall guy with spikey hair said "Excuse me but are you looking for the Dragon Balls too" "Yeah," I said, " Why are you?" He then replied by introducing them to us. He said his name was Goku, the short bald guy was Krillen, the short kid with spikey hair was Gohan, the tall green guy was Piccolo, the other guy with black hair shooting straight up was "Prince" Vageta, and the guy with purple hair was Trunks from the future (I couldn't understand how he was here if he was from the future.). I introduced my friends to them and we went to find the remaining Dragon Balls. We finally found it in Mt. Nibel, My friends and I were shivering in the cold but Goku and his friends didn't seem to be bothered by it.  
  
We were about to summon the dragon when Vageta demanded to be the one to make the wish. While they argued about it, I suddenly began to black out. By the time I came to, Cloud had tackled me to the ground and was saying something about me being a traitor. I saw the dragon and wondered why they summoned it with out me. I then heard it say that the wish was impossible. Cloud wished that the dragon would bring Aeris back to life, and in a flash Aeris was standing in front of us below the dragon. Then the dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls flew into the sky and off in all directions. Cloud stopped shouting at me to greet Aeris wish tears in his eyes, I looked around to see that Goku and his friends, along with T.B., had left probably to go train somewhere.  
  
While Cloud and the others were turned to Aeris, I powered up just enough to fly away at my top speed. In a few seconds I was at the mouth of the Northern Crater. I hovered to the bottom of the crater where the team fought Sephiroth before, but now it was cleared of all monsters. As far as I knew, I was the only one who could make my way to this spot after the cave in, so I made it my thinking spot. I tried to figure out why Cloud would call me a traitor. While I thought about this, I started to sense another presence behind me. At the moment I didn't care who it was, I was in no mood to fight. Then Sephiroth walked up to me, I was about to grab my sais, jump up, and attack Sephiroth, but then I realized Sephiroth didn't have his sword. He just stood on the rocks across from me with his stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"They don't care about you anymore." Sephiroth said. "That's not true." I replied, never taking my eyes of the Lifestream that passed below the rocks. Sephiroth then flew and hovered right in front of me, "Then why haven't they come looking for you yet?" I didn't answer him, I just stayed where I was trying to fight back my tears. "You don't belong with them, you should help us" Sephiroth said. "And why would I do something like that? You and Freiza are always up to no good." I muttered to him angrily. "Then why was it Cloud and his friends that blew up the reactors in Midgar a few years ago?" he said. "You're lying, I know Cloud would never do something like destroy a reactor." I yelled. Sephiroth just laughed to himself and waved his hand over the Lifestream and an image of a reactor core appeared. A few seconds later Cloud and Barett came running up to the core, Cloud pushed some buttons, then it showed the outside of the core with Cloud, Barett and three others came running out of the core and it exploded. I couldn't believe it, Cloud actually blew the reactor up.  
  
After seeing that I didn't know who I could trust, Sephiroth then showed me when Cloud was about to bring his buster sword down on Aeris' head. "Here's further proof that Cloud can also be the evil one." I looked into the stream again as Sephiroth showed me when Cloud ran Sephiroth through. "Wait a minute," I said "Cloud is in a Shinra soldiers outfit, and Cloud says that they're the enemy. Now I know this is false." Sephiroth just told me to ask Cloud himself. "So I will." I said, then I powered up yet again and flew off to find the Highwind. When I found it, I went inside and found Cloud in the Chocobo stall. I walked up to him and spun him around. "Where you in Soldier or did you ever make it?" Cloud just glared at me in anger, "Why would a traitor like you care?" he said.  
  
I then saw a picture in the corner and before I flew off I grabbed the picture. When I was far away I looked at the photo and saw Sephiroth, Tifa, and some other guy with the Buster Sword. The other guy looked like Cloud only with black hair down to his waist. I then realized that those images Sephiroth showed me were all true. The next few days were to blurry for me to remember, When I finally realized what I was doing, I was in new saiyan armor almost like mine but with out the shoulder pads, and in a black suit underneath it. I then saw five dragon balls hovering behind a floating hover pod. Sephiroth and Freiza then flew up, and I didn't feel like attacking them, but then I saw someone coming after them with lasers, and I fired on them, reducing them to cinders.  
  
Sephiroth told me that the remaining materials they needed were still inside, to go get them, and to kill anyone in my way. I nodded and flew inside. When I got there I noticed we were in a bank, and there was one bag left. I flew and got it and was about to leave when the guards came up and raised their guns toward me, Their hands were shaking so bad that they couldn't hit me if I stood still. I was going to leave when I blacked out again, this time when I came to I expected to be in a cell, but instead I was pulling a bloody sai out of the last guards chest. I put my sai back in its spot and flew outside. I was sitting in my new room on board Freiza's ship and looking at my newly cleaned sais, even though they were just cleaned I could still see they blood from the guard on the blade. Sephiroth came in and tossed me a long blade. I looked at him and asked him what it was. "It's a copy of my sword, down to the last detail." he replied. I took another look at my sais while I held the sword in my other hand. Sephiroth told me I didn't need those anymore and to throw them out of the window. I hesitated for a moment, and Sephiroth told me that because I held on to them, that I could never get stronger. After he said that I threw them out of the window, and placed my new sword on the pegs above my bed and went to sleep.  
  
I was awakened by violent shakings in the ship, shortly after I heard the alarm go off and a voice saying that everyone with fighting experience to get to the main bridge. When I got there I saw Gohan, Goku and Trunks had broken into the ship and were looking for Freiza. Freiza told me to stay behind the door to get a surprise attack. I gripped my new sword and was overcome with a new desire to fight. Freiza went to the next room and started to fight after the rest of Freiza's men were either killed or hiding, and it looked like Goku had the advantage, they demanded for Freiza to give up. Freiza just laughed at him and shouted "Now!" I quickly moved behind Goku, Trunks, and Gohan, and mad several passes cutting them as I ran by. I stopped by Freiza and turned to face them. Goku stared at me in shock, "Aren't you one of Cloud's friends?" he asked. I just looked to the side, "Friends, I have no friends anymore." I said with a cold tone in my voice. Goku whispered something to Gohan, and he flew out of the hole they made earlier, leaving Goku and Trunks to face me and Freiza. Goku powered to a super Saiyan and Freiza Powered up to his maximum power and grappled with Goku. I knew if Trunks did the same that I would lose, so I attacked him first. With my new sword I seemed to have more power an a great edge over Trunks as I slashed away at him. After that, Trunks was on the ground and unable to move.  
  
I was about to deliver the final blow, when my mind was flooded with images of my past. As I stood there, Trunks took advantage of my delay and tripped me, when I hit the floor Freiza had hit Goku in the head sending him flying out of the ship, making a new hole on his way out. Trunks soon followed Goku out of the ship through the original hole and Freiza's men soon returned to the decks to repair them. I got up and returned to my room to rest when Sephiroth came up to Freiza, he said a few words and Freiza laughed to himself. They then took off to the north, and I decided to follow. I followed them to the Northern Crater and hid behind the rocks a few feet away. I noticed that now Sephiroth and Freiza had new items attached to their waist that increased their power.  
  
In a moment Cloud, Tifa, Barett, Aeris, Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Krillen, Piccolo, and Vageta appeared. I noticed that T.B. was not there. I watched as they all began to fight, but some evil energy coming from the crater was powering Freiza and Sephiroth to a power level that dwarfed anyone of Cloud and his Friends. I watched as everyone but Cloud, Goku, and Yuffie, who had been in the back healing everyone, was beaten down. Cloud, who was showing signs of fatigue, asked where I was hiding. Sephiroth just laughed and said "I can't let you die without knowing something, I was controlling him when he made that wish for Freiza and I to be immortal, and when he was fighting with us." "How could you do that?" Cloud asked in shock. "Simple," Sephiroth replied "I stabbed him in the back of his neck with a formula on the blade of my sword to control his thoughts, much like I did with you when you tried to kill Aeris."  
  
Sephiroth's words cut through me like a knife, he tricked me, and made me kill those innocent people. I watched as Cloud ran at Sephiroth and made a pathetic attempt to hit him in rage. Sephiroth easily dodged the attack and struck Cloud down, and Goku started to fight with Freiza. I ran out of my hiding spot and sliced at Sephiroth's head. "Oh, are you here too? "Sephiroth said. I then felt the strange feeling I got before I black out, but this time I fought to keep from blacking out. All I could do was watch as my body, taken over by Sephiroth, turned and headed toward Yuffie. I tried to think what could give Sephiroth the power to totally control me because the formula had already worn off. After another missed slash at Yuffie, I realized it was the sword. I used all the will power I had to force myself to let go of the sword and destroy it. Yuffie, realizing her chance, quickly held a red materia in her hand and chanted a quick verse. She then disappeared and a drop fell to the ground, the ground rippled where it landed, and a Phoenix appeared. I smiled because I knew that everyone would be healed again, but my smile faded when I didn't disappear and was forced to take the flames.  
  
When the giant bird vanished, all of the others got up off the ground, and were ready to fight again. The flare also managed to destroy Sephiroth and Freiza's new items, and their power was drastically reduced, at their newly lowered power levels Sephiroth and Freiza were unable to beat our newly refreshed team. At my last few moments of consciousness, I watched as Goku and his friends beat Freiza to a pulp, and Vageta got a lot of joy from sending Freiza to a new dimension. I turned to see Sephiroth being hit by Cloud's Omnislash. Surprisingly enough Sephiroth survived the attack jumped in the air and called dark forces out of the crater to increase his power. He then turned into Safer-Sephiroth, and cast a spell that put everyone near death. He was about to summon a meteor when a giant dragon flew by him, hitting him to the ground as it flew by. The dragon then changed into a human/dragon hybrid. Sephiroth stood up and the dragoon Formed a ball of energy between his hands and chanted "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"  
  
When he shouted out the HA he thrust his hands forward and released the energy. The beam hit Sephiroth dead on, reducing him to nothing. The dragoon then changed back to T.B.'s Ninja form and the Highwind flew over head. Then the three people from the reactor flashback, jumped off the deck each with some of the Dragon Balls. Barett and Tifa jumped to their feet and ran to greet the new people. I heard them call out Biggs, Wedge and Jessie and knew their names. They handed the dragon balls to Barett, and Tifa and they placed them on the ground. Everyone ran to discuss the wish they would make, they were in the middle of discussing it when I started to cough up blood.  
  
I looked down at my new armor and saw it had cracks and burn marks all over it. Yuffie looked back to me and ran to me when she saw I had lost consciousness again. Tifa soon ran over, then Aeris. Then the Eternal Dragon appeared and asked for them to make a wish. After a moment of thought Cloud suggested a wish to the others, they all agreed. "I wish that Kojiro was back to life." "Your wish shall be granted." the dragon said in his booming voice. The next moment, my eyes snapped open, and I gasped for air. Looking around I could see Tifa with her head resting on Cloud's shoulder, Aeris had her hand in T.B.'s, Goku and the others just stood there with a smile of relief on their faces. I then began to get the feeling back in my body, I could feel that my head was on someone's lap, I looked up and I could see Yuffie's smiling face looking down at me as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. We all began our walk back to the Highwind, knowing that we had saved the world from a disastrous fate. As we flew off to Midgar, I sat on the deck with my arms around Yuffie and finally felt I found a place where I belong.  
  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are not dead, it's because I didn't want them to be.) 


End file.
